I: In Endless Dreams
I: In Endless Dreams (壱 : 空蝉描く夢 Ichi: Utsusemi Egaku Yume lit. 1: The Dream Painted By A Living Being in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 15 of Fire Emblem Fates Synopsis Shigure narrates the beginning of the Heirs of Fate; telling the player that during the war, the children were placed into the Deeprealms to protect them from it. After the war ended, the children were called back home, but mysterious invaders attacked them, and their parents fought to protect them from the invaders. Kana is walking alone, upset that she was not strong enough to fight alongside her father against mysterious soldiers. She bumps into Mitama and Selkie who just had a similar problem. Suddenly, mysterious soldiers arrive; Mitama suggests to retreat as she cannot fight and Kana is not strong enough, which would result in Selkie having to fight them all. However, they also find Kiragi and Hisame fighting two more soldiers. Kiragi tries attacking them with the Fujin Yumi but keeps missing due to his lack of training with it. However, he manages to finish both of them off after enough attempts. The five introduce each other and suddenly, the Fujin Yumi starts reacting with the Yato. Kana uses it to finish off an enemy soldier, and the children decide to take the fight to them. After the battle, they notice one of the soldiers fleeing the battlefield. Kana tries to give chase, but is stopped by a mysterious spirit which asks them not to. The spirit does not tell them her name, as it is not appropriate at the time, and that the sword Kana is using the Noble Yato, one of the Yato's forms. The spirit asks Kana if she had ever turned into a dragon; Kana tells her that she has never done so before. The spirit gives Kana a Dragonstone, telling them that it will suppress the feral instincts when she turns into a dragon and tells her not to lose it. Before leaving, Kana asks the spirit if their parents are still alive; the spirit tells her that she is unable to. Elsewhere, Shigure is busy singing and is aware of the task that he has to complete. Strategy In this Xenologue, the player is given some of the Hoshidan children. Unlike the DLC The Future Past from Awakening, where the stats are dependent on their parents, this does not apply to this and all other Heirs of Fate DLCs. These units are also separate from the actual game. All the children are level 10 unpromoted units, and thus have their respective class skills (and personal skills). This also includes the enemy children in this Xenologue. The Hoshidan children start off with the following items: *Kana: Noble Yato, Kodachi *Kiragi: Fujin Yumi, Iron Bow, Vulnerary *Hisame: Steel Katana, Practice Katana, Sunrise Katana *Selkie: Beaststone, Beastrune, Concoction *Mitama: Wane Festal The player starts off at the bottom, while the boss is in the middle along with three other units. There are two doors, one on each side, blocking access to it. Players should move towards the left, as the Armorslayer is highly helpful in clearing out Ignatius' group. Soleil's group will start moving towards the right if you take the right path as well. At the end of turn 1, Percy and two Wyvern Riders will appear from the south-western staircases. The Wyvern Riders can be disposed of by Kana, Selkie and Hisame. Kiragi should take out Percy because of his higher overall stats, in addition to his axe which provides an extra two points of defense. In the north-western area is Soleil and four Mercenaries. This is probably the hardest part of this Xenologue as Soleil carries a Killing Edge which will deal a large (or even fatal) amount of damage and so, Kiragi should attack her first before moving Kana or Hisame in to finish her off. If any of the units take damage, Mitama's Haiku can heal them within a turn or few without wasting her Wane Festal (or Sun Festal from defeating one of the Maids on the right). Several Door Keys can be obtained from the two Knights in Ignatius' group. The Armorslayer obtained from Soleil will allow Kana or Hisame to dispose of them easily. Ignatius should be attacked last as he carries a Steel Lance which will deal heavy damage if he uses it; however, because he does not move (in Lunatic, he moves, making things much more difficult to deal with him, if not expected; however, he also brings a Spear instead of a Javelin), it is easy to manipulate him to use his Javelin instead to deal far less damage. Before opening the doors to the main room, ensure that everyone is healed up and swap any swords between Hisame and Kana if needed. Players can open either top or bottom door; if the player is concerned about survival (and getting Skilltaker and Lucktaker), the bottom door should be opened as the two Maids inside the arena do not move; only Velouria does. If opening from the top, dispose of the Maids quickly so they do not deal extra damage to your units and heal Velouria if she is not killed yet. Note that the Maid on the right is carrying a Flame Shuriken rather then the typical daggers they normally use. Once this group is disposed of, the only remaining enemy should be Siegbert. His defense is quite high because of his Siegfried. Heal up everyone with any healing items that are remaining, including Mitama's Sun Festal if needed. Group everyone outside of his attack range, then have Mitama use Rally Luck, as Siegbert can land critical hits and by using it, will decrease his chances of a critical hit. Have Kana or Kiragi weaken Siegbert (with Selkie near them so she can rack up extra damage), before sending Selkie in to finish him off. Alternatively, you can have Kiragi (paired up with Hisame) take out Siegbert. Make sure to use Rally Luck and Kiragi's Optimist to give Kiragi enough luck to not get hit by a crit from Siegbert. Also, heal if your units get weakened as well. Dropped Items Note: This only lasts for the attempt of this Xenologue. *HP Tonic *Door Key x2 *Armorslayer *Sun Festal *Concoction Enemy Reinforcements *At the end of turn 1, Percy and two Wyvern Riders will appear from the south-western staircases. Rewards Note: These rewards are only given if all children survived the battle. *Skilltaker *Lucktaker Trivia * This Xenologue uses the map from Chapter 26 of Birthright. Category:Fates Chapters